Psycho
by TheJokerAlex
Summary: Kilka lat po wydaniu trzeciego krążka zespołu 30 seconds to mars, jego wokalista - Jared Leto, trafia do szpitala psychiatrycznego przez problemy ze swoim alter-ego, którym jest Bartholomew Cubbins.


_**PSYCHO**_

_**Ku woli wstępu: **__Opowiadanie napisane w trzech częściach, wytwór pobudzonej wyobraźni. W skrócie tak mogę opisać to opowiadanie. Sam pomysł zrodził się w moim umyśle po obejrzeniu wywiadu z zespołem 30 Seconds To Mars podczas ich wizyty w Łodzi i rozmowie na jego temat ze znajomą. Zdaje mi się, że był to wywiad dla radiowej trójki albo czwórki? Nie pamiętam dokładnie. W każdym bądź razie, Jared zachowywał się tam tak, jak wyobrażam sobie zachowanie Bartholomew Cubbinsa, jego alter-ego i pseudonim, pod którym reżyseruje teledyski zespołu._

_Samo opowiadanie przedstawia relacje Jared-Bart w mojej własnej interpretacji ubarwionej nieco przez wyobraźnię – tę potężną siłę, jaką posiada każdy z nas. Chciałam w jakiś sposób przedstawić to jak to może wyglądać (chociaż wcale nie musi), po co Jaredowi jest potrzebna postać Barta. Taka moja fantazja._

_Jak większość zdążyła zauważyć pisałam partami publikując po jednej części. Chociaż part I i II napisane zostały nadzwyczaj szybko, to part III przysporzył mi wielu trudności. Samą koncepcję zakończenia zmieniałam chyba z milion razy, aż w końcu zdecydowałam się na takie, jakie jest (za co sporo osób zapewne mnie poturbuje przy najbliższym spotkaniu)._

_Pisząc part I miałam nieustannie w głowie utwór Eminema „Not Afraid", przy parcie II towarzyszyło mi „Iridescent" by Linkin Park, natomiast początek partu III sponsoruje Blue Cafe swoim kawałkiem „My Road", a pisanie zakończenia wspomagał głos Teddy'ego Geigera i paru jego piosenek._

_Może niektórzy się ze mną nie zgodzą, ale dla mnie jest to moja prywatna perełka. Moje dziecię, z którego jestem strasznie dumna, bo wydaje mi się, że wyszło mi najlepiej ze wszystkiego, co dotychczas stworzyłam. Całość pozostawiam waszej ocenie, jednak przepraszam za wszelkie błędy, jeśli chodzi o niezgodność z tym jak wygląda leczenie pacjentów w szpitalach psychiatrycznych, ale nie jestem ani studentką ani lekarzem z tym związanym, więc pisałam „na czuja" i w taki sposób, aby pasowało mi do akcji._

_Cytat końcowy pochodzi z „A Modern Myth" zespołu 30 Seconds To Mars._

_Oryginalnie opowiadanie znajduje się również na moim blogu i przepraszam jeśli umiejscowione jest w złej kategorii._

**Part I**

_Wtedy włożę maskę. Zawsze będę ją miał przy sobie i w razie potrzeby, gdy ogarnie mnie bezsilność lub przerażenie, nałożę ją, by skryć swój strach. Wydawało mi się to uczciwe. Będę musiał rozpoznać i zaakceptować go w pełni. Jeżeli zechce mną wstrząsnąć lub zmusić mnie do płaczu, poddam się temu na tak długo, jak długo będę nosił maskę. Kiedy strach przeminie, znów zostanę sam. Umierając, dzieliłem się na dwoje. Wyruszając w podróż, zabierałem obie swe osobowości i każdej z nich pozwalałem mieć własny czas. _

— Jonathan Carroll  
_Na pastwę aniołów_

Na studiach wpajano nam, aby nigdy, przenigdy nie dać się wciągnąć w problemy pacjentów. Będąc osobą niezależną, o buntowniczym charakterze, zignorowałam wszelkie ostrzeżenia na ten temat, za co miałam zapłacić słoną cenę. Moja kariera lekarska wisiała na włosku, a to wszystko przez pragnienie pomocy przyjacielowi, jakiego zyskałam w tym mężczyźnie.

Wszystko zaczęło się od praktyk u profesora Polley'a, który miał wprowadzić nielicznych studentów ostatniego roku w przypadki wyjątkowo intrygujące. Przypadki, tak, tym właśnie mieli być dla nas pacjenci. Numerami w kartotece, ewentualnie imionami w naszych notatkach, ale nikim więcej. W grę wchodziło jedynie zagłębienie się do ich umysłów, bez ingerowania w ich życie prywatne. Niby nic trudnego, trzeba tylko wyłączyć własne uczucia, odstawić je na bok, zamknąć w sejfie na czas pracy.

Och, jak bardzo się myliłam. Uciszenie wewnętrznych uczuć stało się najtrudniejsze, wkrótce miałam się o tym przekonać.

Pewnego deszczowego dnia czerwca, podczas obchodu z profesorem Polley'em, kiedy to zobaczyłam jego. Na oko czterdziesto paroletni mężczyzna, z brodą obsypaną siwizną, ubrany w niebieskie spodnie od dresu i powyciągany sweter, w zwyczajnych brązowych kapciach i ogromnej włochatej czapce z króliczymi oczami i uszami, stał pod jedną ze ścian w korytarzu, jakby obserwując grupkę lekarzy spacerujących od sali do sali, od pacjenta do pacjenta. W tamtym momencie nawet nie śmiałam myśleć o tym, że patrzył na mnie, jednak jak się później dowiedziałam, tak właśnie było.

_**15 sierpnia 2017**_

— Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tego? – Twarz wiekowego lekarza wyrażała głębokie zaskoczenie.

— Tak, to doskonały materiał na pracę dyplomową. – Pokiwałam grzecznie głową, delikatnie się uśmiechając. – Bart, jak go nazywacie, jest nietypowym przypadkiem, który chciałabym zbadać bliżej.

Z wyraźną niechęcią zostałam zaprowadzona do sali zajmowanej przez ekscentrycznego pacjenta. Dłonie drżały mi z podniecenia, a palce zaciskały się kurczowo na okładce trzymanego przeze mnie notesu, w którym miałam zamiar prowadzić skrupulatne notatki dotyczące mojego spotkania z chorym.

Otrzymawszy ostatnie rady od profesora prowadzącego przypadek, weszłam pewnie do pomieszczenia. Moje nozdrza natychmiast uderzył zapach niezwykle pięknych męskich perfum. Usiłowałam rozpoznać czy to jest jeden z tych drogich zapachów wąchanych przeze mnie podczas wybierania prezentu dla narzeczonego, co nie przyniosło większych rezultatów. Jego perfumy pozostały dla mnie zagadką.

W półmroku panującym na tej sali ciężko było cokolwiek dostrzec, dlatego też przymrużyłam oczy by mieć się na baczności przed przeszkodami na mojej drodze. Dźwięk zamykanych za mną drzwi wywołał u mnie gęsią skórkę, przez co przeszedłszy kilka kroków zatrzymałam się starając odnaleźć mężczyznę.

Ta sytuacja przypominała scenę jak z jakiegoś kiepskiego horroru, gdzie bohater czuje za plecami czyjąś obecność, a po chwili po skórze jego szyi sunie czyjś oddech.

— Zawsze tak witasz gości? – Spytałam i z nowym zapasem pewności siebie, odwróciłam się do niego. – Jestem Sarah. Miło mi cię poznać, Bart.

— Nie jestem Bart – wychrypiał obserwując mnie uważnie swoimi jasnobłękitnymi tęczówkami.

— Nie? Wszyscy tutaj tak na ciebie mówią.

— Ale ja nie jestem Bart.

Wyraźnie widziałam ile kosztuje go odezwanie się do mnie. Uprzedzano mnie, że ten pacjent jest wyjątkowo skryty w sobie, nikomu nie ufa, a tym bardziej komuś, kto nie jest jego lekarzem prowadzącym. Moje zadanie stało się trudniejsze gdyż nie należałam ani do grona lekarzy ani pielęgniarek, a dla niego stanowiłam osobę nieznajomą, obcą.

Posławszy mu delikatny uśmiech usiadłam na sofie ledwo dojrzanej w półmroku pokoju. Czując na sobie jego wzrok, rozłożyłam notatki na stoliku przede mną, by móc rozpocząć z nim rozmowę.

Nie odpowiedział na żadne pytanie, chociaż przesiedziałam z nim calutki dzień. Jak jakaś idiotka trwałam tam zadając pytania w powietrze, a nie otrzymując na nie odpowiedzi, przechodziłam do kolejnych.

Taki stan rzeczy utrzymywał się przez kolejne tygodnie, kiedy to widywałam się z pacjentem średnio, co drugi dzień, wyłączając weekendy. Pod koniec lata, coś się jednak zmieniło.

_**11 września 2017**_

Standardowo, odwiedziłam Barta w jego sali, gdzie usiadłam na sofie. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że to spotkanie coś odmieni, chociaż sam mężczyzna zdawał się bardziej wyluzowany. Stał teraz przy oknie obserwując coś, co działo się na dziedzińcu, a ja miałam chwilę czasu na uważne przestudiowanie jego sylwetki.

Zauważyłam pewną różnicę. Odkąd się z nim widywałam nie widziałam, aby miał na sobie coś innego prócz dresu i swetra, teraz jednak sweter został zastąpiony jakąś luźną bluzą z szerokim kapturem. Zazwyczaj dumnie wyprostowany, tym razem był lekko przygarbiony, co w połączeniu z półmrokiem w pokoju i jego strojem wyglądało niepokojąco.

— Więc, chciałabym cię powitać. Dzisiaj jedenasty września dwa tysiące siedemnastego roku – powiedziałam donośnie, tak aby mieć pewność, że wypowiedź nagra się na dyktafon, używany przeze mnie od niedawna. – Szczerze powiedziawszy nie liczę na to, ale może chciałbyś coś powiedzieć?

— Szesnasta rocznica ataku na World Trade Center w Nowym Jorku. – Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu usłyszałam jego głos. Niezwykle spokojny i pewny siebie, jakby wcale nienależący do kogoś, kto cierpi na zaburzenie osobowości lękliwej.

— Dokładnie tak. – Nie potrafiłam ukryć w moim głosie oznak uśmiechu cisnącego się na usta, po tym jak uzyskałam odpowiedź.

— _Tonight It's revolution Tonight We're going to war, we're going to war, we're going Tonight You better make a decision Tonight We're going to war, we're going to war_ – zaczął nucić cicho pod nosem. – I pomyśleć, że ten kretyn zrezygnował z takiej piosenki z obawy przed niezrozumieniem ludzi.

Z uwagą przyglądałam się postaci w oknie zastanawiając się czy aby znajduję się w odpowiedniej sali, gdyż nie zachowywał się on jak Bart, którego zdążyłam już trochę poznać.

— Nigdy mnie nie słuchał w takich momentach. Zawsze, jeśli chodziło o fanów i innych ludzi, to on podejmował decyzje nie pozwalając mi się popisać.

— Kto podejmował decyzję? – Spytałam ostrożnie nie chcąc go urazić.

— Ten idiota zwący się wokalistą od siedmiu boleści, ten, co uważa się za reżysera, aktora i muzyka! – Wreszcie mogłam spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy, gdyż odwrócił się do mnie gwałtownie. – To ja jestem tym, któremu wszystko zawdzięcza. On jedynie miał ładną buźkę i śliczne oczka, a ja użyczyłem mu własnego siebie, mojego talentu, wszystko po to, aby zaistniał.

— Może powinieneś z nim o tym porozmawiać?

— Myślisz ślicznotko, że nie rozmawiałem? – Pacjent zbliżył się do mnie o kilka kroków, dzięki czemu przyjrzałam się jego oczom. Uprzednio jasnobłękitne, teraz pociemniałe, jakby bardziej agresywne i zdeterminowane. – On o tym doskonale wie, dlatego się tu ukrywa, bo nie potrafi znieść poczucia winy.

Z trudem panowałam nad sobą, jednak ten człowiek mnie przerażał. Było w nim tyle sprzecznych emocji, tyle pasji, które odżyły dzisiaj, a nie dawały o sobie znać prędzej. Musiałam wykorzystać okazję i wyciągnąć od niego jak najwięcej się dało.

— Jak on ma na imię? – spytałam lekko się do niego zbliżając.

— Pytasz mnie jak on ma na imię? Powinnaś wiedzieć, doktorko – zaśmiał mi się w twarz, dzięki czemu jego ciepły oddech o lekkim zapachu mięty owiał moją twarz. – Tak mu się podobasz, a jeszcze ci się nie przedstawił?

— Jest małomówny – mruknęłam delikatnie się czerwieniąc.

— Jared „pieprzony dupek" Leto, kojarzysz może? – Przeniósł się na fotel, w którym rozparł się jak władca świata, władca własnego „ja". – Taka małpa wspinająca się po rusztowaniach na koncertach, kiedy jeszcze był na siłach. Z wiekiem jednak jego sprawność spadła, tak samo jak potencja, więc zdecydował się na surfowanie po tłumie napalonych dzieciaków pod sceną.

Wyjaśnienie Barta mnie oświeciło. Wiedziałam, że skądś znam tę przystojną twarz, jednak nie potrafiłam umieścić jej przy właściwym nazwisku. Teraz wreszcie mi się to udało.

Kolejne sesje rozmów z chorym przyniosły spore postępy w mojej pracy zaliczeniowej. Spokojnie mogłam opisać pacjenta, kim był i jak wyglądało jego życie przed trafieniem do szpitala, choć niestety te informacje i opowieści były nieco stronnicze.

Coraz rzadziej bywałam w szpitalu, gdyż zbliżające się egzaminy kończące przedostatni semestr wymagały ode mnie poświęcenia dużej ilości czasu na naukę. Spędzając jednak każde wtorkowe popołudnia z pacjentem, dowiadywała się nowych szczegółów z jego życia.

Kolejny przełom miał miejsce tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

_**21 grudnia 2017**_

Trzymając w dłoniach pudełeczko opakowane w papier świąteczny, wewnątrz którego znajdował się drobiazg będący prezentem dla Barta – mała replika wieży Eiffla wykonaną z jakiegoś dość ciężkiego metalu. Pamiętam, że przywiozłam ją razem z Robertem – moim narzeczonym – z Paryża, gdzie spędzaliśmy jedne z naszych wspólnych wakacji.

Z uśmiechem wywołanym przyjemnymi wspomnieniami zapukałam do drzwi sali zajmowanej przez pacjenta, po czym wolną ręką nacisnąwszy klamkę, pchnęłam drzwi. Standartowo w pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, mimo słonecznej pogody za oknem przysłoniętym grubymi zasłonami. Bart siedział rozparty w swoim fotelu nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku odkąd tylko moja noga przestąpiła próg jego azylu.

— Witaj – powitałam go siadając na sofie obok. Jak zwykle rozłożyłam przed sobą moje notatki oraz dyktafon, następnie spojrzawszy na mężczyznę oczekiwałam jakiejś reakcji z jego strony.

— Ktoś tu chyba ma doskonały humor – zauważył, trafnie zresztą, podczas ugniatania w dłoniach gumowej piłki. – Widzisz, co dostałem? Ma mi pomóc panować nad sobą – prychnął wskazując zabawkę.

— Zbliżają się święta. To świąteczna atmosfera poprawia mi humor – wyjaśniłam zatykając luźne kosmyki włosów za ucho. – Przyniosłam ci też prezent.

Zmarszczył brwi w momencie, kiedy wyciągnęłam w jego stronę pudełeczko, jednak przyjął je bez najmniejszych protestów. Ze zniecierpliwieniem obserwowałam jak wolno odpakowywał prezent. Miałam nadzieję, że spodoba mu się ten drobiazg, ale wyraz twarzy Barta pozbawił mnie wszelkich złudzeń, co do tego.

— Co to jest? – Niemal wrzasnął, wyrzuciwszy trzymaną replikę paryskiej wieży, i wymachując prawą dłonią wylał wodę ze spoczywającego na stoliku przed nim kubka.

— Wieża Eiffla – mruknęłam cicho w odpowiedzi. – Drobny prezent dla ciebie.

Nie wiedziałam czy to moje słowa, czy sam przedmiot znajdujący się w pudełku, w każdym razie coś wywołało w nim wściekłość, jakiej jeszcze nie widziałam u nikogo. Błękitne tęczówki, pociemniałe i inne od tych, które ujrzałam podczas pierwszego spotkania z pacjentem, niemal jarzyły się wewnętrzną furią, co jeszcze bardziej akcentowała pulsująca pod lewym okiem żyła. Całe ciało drżało z nadmiaru emocji, jakie nim targały, a kończyny zdawały się nie móc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Chory, stojąc przede mną, przebierał nogami jakby chcąc wydeptać w podłodze dziurę prowadzącą na niższe piętro, jednocześnie wymachując rękoma i przekrzykując własne przekleństwa słowami po francusku.

Po dłuższej chwili wściekłość w oczach zmieniła się w czysty obłęd. Na tej przystojnej, choć strasznie postarzałej przez pobyt w szpitalu i brodę, twarzy pojawiła się nowa emocja – strach.

Sama nie byłam obojętna na zachowanie Barta, bałam się nawet teraz do niego odezwać, a co dopiero poruszyć. Sam chory wrócił na swoje miejsce w fotelu, na którym skulił się podciągając kolana pod brodę i, niczym dziecko z chorobą sierocą, zaczął bujać się w przód i tył obejmując nogi ramionami.

— Bart… — Przygryzłam wargę zastanawiając się, o co właściwie chcę spytać. Wyraźnie widziałam, że coś się stało i nie czuł się dobrze, zastanawiający był dla mnie jedynie powód tego.

Nie miałam właściwie wiele czasu, aby się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ pacjent znów zaczynał zmieniać swoje zachowanie. Wpatrywał się uparcie w leżącą na podłodze wieżę Eiffla wykrzywiając swoją twarz w najwymyślniejszych grymasach wyrażających wszelkie możliwe uczucia, od strachu, poprzez obrzydzenie, skończywszy na wściekłości.

Zerwawszy się z miejsca popędziłam po pomoc w postaci pielęgniarzy, którym poleciłam, aby wzieli ze sobą środki uspokajające. Sama postanowiłam zaczekać i uspokoić się w dyżurce, gdzie jedna z tutejszych pielęgniarek zrobiła mi ziołowej herbaty.

Drżałam na samą myśl tego, co sama wywołałam wręczając Bartowi prezent w postaci pamiątki znad Loary.

Odłożywszy kubek, którego zawartość niemal wylałam na siebie przez trzęsące się dłonie, wstałam i obejmując się ramionami zbliżyłam się do okna. Profesor Polley miał rację ostrzegając mnie przed tym przypadkiem. Być może nie byłam jeszcze gotowa na zetknięcie się z tak trudnym przypadkiem, ale chciałam ukończyć szkołę w wielkim stylu, przy okazji pomagając drugiemu człowiekowi.

Kiedy pielęgniarze wrócili dając tym samym znać, że sytuacja została opanowana, udałam się do sali pacjenta. Widok, jaki zastałam boleśnie ścisnął moje serce, choć według zasad wpajanych mi w szkole wcale nie powinien wywołać takiej reakcji.

Bart leżał na swoim jednoosobowym łóżku, okryty cienką kremową kołdrą z dłońmi ułożonymi na niej wzdłuż ciała. Jego oczy przysłonięte były teraz powiekami, a twarz wyglądała niesamowicie spokojnie.

— Przepraszam – szepnęłam doskonale wiedząc, że mnie nie usłyszy. – Nie miałam pojęcia jak zareagujesz na ten prezent.

Poprawiłam mu ostrożnie poduszkę wysuniętą nieco spod głowy, po czym zaczęłam zbierać notatki rozłożone na stoliku do kawy.

— To nie twoja wina. – Usłyszałam za sobą. Natychmiast odwróciłam się w stronę łóżka, gdzie chory siedział podpierając się rękoma. – Bart nikomu nigdy nie mówił, z czym kojarzy mu się Paryż.

— A z czym ci się kojarzy? – Uniosłam brwi lekko zaskoczona jego zmianą. Wyprostowawszy się, wyciągnął ręce nad głowę przeciągając się, jakby miał za sobą jakiś długi sen.

— Nie mi, tylko jemu – poprawił mnie kiwając palcem. – Musisz zacząć dostrzegać różnicę, kiedy rozmawiasz z Bartem, a kiedy ze mną.

— Może bym ją dostrzegała, gdybym, choć czasami widywała ciebie zamiast niego – odgryzłam się.

— Jako przyszły psychiatra wiesz, że nie mam nad nim kontroli. – Mężczyzna wstał z łóżka i ściągnął bluzę z szerokim kapturem odrzucając ją w kąt pokoju.

— Powiesz mi w takim razie, co wywołało taką reakcję u Barta? – spytałam zostawiając w spokoju notatki i przyglądając się pacjentowi. Jako kobieta musiałam przyznać, że mimo czterdziestu pięciu lat na karku, prezentował się, jak co najmniej o połowę młodszy. Widać to było po torsie ukrytym pod nieco obcisłą białą koszulką bez rękawów, umięśnionych ramionach i całkiem nieźle wyrzeźbionym brzuchu, który ukazał podczas kolejnego przeciągania się.

— Zapewne zauważyłaś, jak wysokie mniemanie o sobie ma moje drugie ja – stwierdził kierując się w stronę niewielkiej szafy wbudowanej w ścianę, skąd wyciągnął wełniany sweter w kolorze brunatnym. – Uważa się za geniusza i wydaje mu się, że tylko niektórzy są godni znajomości z nim.

Zdziwiona chęcią Barta, a właściwie tym razem Jareda, do rozmowy, przytaknęłam jedynie ruchem głowy uważnie go obserwując.

— W naszym życiu pojawiła się kobieta, jedyna uważana przez niego za godną jego geniuszu. – Naciągnął na siebie sweter i usiadł na sofie tuż obok mnie. – Pierwszy poważny związek od dłuższego czasu. W każdym razie, oświadczyłem się jej w Paryżu, dokładnie na wieży Eiffla.

— I wspomnienie tego wyprowadziło go z równowagi? – Ledwo powstrzymałam rozbawienie, jakie mnie ogarnęło. – Chyba nie powinien tak reagować na to.

— Ta kobieta sprawiła, że się tutaj znaleźliśmy – westchnął stawiając na stoliku przewrócony kubek. Z wrażenia zaniemówiłam nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego inteligentnego komentarza. Usiadłam na sofie, a on kontynuował. – Chociaż Bart uparcie rozpowiada, jako przyczynę pobytu tutaj mnie, to prawda jest nieco inna. To moja żona pozbawiła nas wszystkiego. Jego najbardziej zabolał fakt pomyłki w ocenie, przez co utracił możliwość popisywania się swoim geniuszem przed ludźmi.

Przygryzłam wargę próbując sobie przypomnieć kobietę odwiedzającą Barta/Jareda kilkukrotnie podczas jego pobytu tutaj. Fakt, była dość ładna, z pozoru nawet sympatyczna, jednak jej uśmiech mroził każdego, kogo nim uraczyła.

— Nie chcę cię wyganiać, ale chyba dość wrażeń jak na jeden dzień. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło, po czym chwycił moją dłoń. – Dziękuję, za chęć pomocy i twoje wizyty, jednak obawiam się, że mi już nie pomożesz.

— Ja uważam inaczej – odparłam poważnie.

W tamtej chwili obiecałam sobie dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby pomóc temu człowiekowi. Miałam świadomość trudu i ciężkiej pracy, jaką za sobą to niesie, ale moją naturą nie było poddawanie się a walka, by dotrzeć do postawionego sobie celu.

**Part II**

Święta wśród rodziny i przyjaciół minęły mi szybciej niż się tego mogłam spodziewać. Nawet nie zorientowałam się, kiedy tak naprawdę przyszedł czas na sylwestrową zabawę i powitanie nowego roku. Wszystko to zawdzięczałam Bartowi, którego przypadek skutecznie zajął moje myśli, chociaż raczej powinnam go nazywać Jared.

Najbliższa okazja, z przyczyn nie do końca zależnych ode mnie, żeby porozmawiać z pacjentem nadarzyła się dopiero w połowie stycznia. Nie zdążyłam się nawet dobrze rozpakować, po powrocie od znajomych, tylko tego samego dnia udałam się do szpitala.

_**13 stycznia 2018**_

Pacjenta nie zastałam w pokoju, jednak zauważyłam przez okno na korytarzu, że w towarzystwie jednego z pielęgniarzy spaceruje po ogrodzie.

— Jak się czujesz? – Spytałam stając obok niego. Według moich obserwacji, dziś była pora na rozmowę z Jaredem, wskazywał na to sweter i wyprostowana sylwetka.

Milczał, poprosiłam więc mężczyznę obok aby zostawił nas samych. Z początku nie chciał się zgodzić, ale przekonało go zapewnienie wezwania w razie potrzeby.

— Ostatnim razem wydawałeś się być bardziej rozmowny – mruknęłam nieco niezadowolona z ciszy, jaka trwała przez chwilę. – Nie do końca cię rozgryzłam.

Wpatrywałam się w jego twarz wyglądającą jakby była wyrzeźbiona w kamieniu, niewyrażającą żadnych uczuć.

Jedną stronę jego osoby poznałam. Drugie „ja" Jareda pozwoliło mi się poznać niemal od podszewki i mogłam dzięki temu stwierdzić otwarcie, że Bart nie stanowił dla mnie zagadki. Świat tego aroganckiego, samozwańczego geniusza kręcił się wokół niego samego, wokół jego wizji i zachcianek. Aby pomóc choremu musiałam teraz zrozumieć skąd się wziął podział na dwie różne osobowości.

— Chciałabym, żebyś ze mną porozmawiał. – Mimowolnie chwyciłam dłoń Jareda, który spojrzał na mnie, a jego oczy wyrażały głębokie zamyślenie i duchową nieobecność. – Pozwól mi sobie pomóc.

Całe popołudnie zajęło mi przekonywanie go do rozmowy. Jedyną odpowiedź otrzymałam przy dotknięciu jego ręki, choć nawet wtedy się do mnie nie odezwał.

Tamtego wieczoru siedząc w mieszkaniu nie potrafiłam znaleźć dla siebie zajęcia. Nie dało się tego nie zauważyć i nawet Robertowi, mojemu narzeczonemu, rzuciło się to w oczy.

Siedziałam wtedy na skulona na sofie, z nogami podciągniętymi pod brodę, uparcie wpatrują się w płomień świecy zapachowej znajdującej się na stoliku do kawy przede mną. Robert przysiadł obok mnie zatykając luźne kosmyki moich kasztanowych włosów za uszy.

— Chodzi o tego całego Barta? – Uśmiechnął się do mnie czule chcąc zapewne dodać mi otuchy. – To ten, o którym piszesz pracę dyplomową?

— Tak – westchnęłam. – Wiesz, w szpitalu nazwali go Bart. W karcie miał wpisaną osobowość lękliwą, jako diagnozę, co przy pierwszym spotkaniu się zgadzało. Unikał kontaktu wzrokowego ze mną, nie odpowiadał na moje pytania, cały czas siedział w najdalszym kącie pokoju. Poza tym powiedział wtedy tylko przy powitaniu, że nie nazywa się Bart i faktycznie wyraźnie widziałam ile go kosztuje odezwanie się do mnie.

— Nie nazywa się Bart? – Rob uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Cieszyło mnie zainteresowanie z jego strony, bo przynajmniej miałam kogoś, komu mogłam się wygadać.

— Przy drugim spotkaniu coś zrozumiałam – kontynuowałam ułożywszy się wygodniej, z głową opartą na jego torsie i nogami wyciągniętymi wzdłuż sofy. – On ma rozdwojenie jaźni. Do grudnia był niesamowicie rozmowny, choć przez ten czas uważał, że nazywa się Bart. Opowiedział mi niemal całe swoje życie tak jakby był jedynie obserwatorem, który ocenia postępowanie kogoś innego.

— Chyba rozumiem – usłyszałam tuż przy uchu.

— Przed świętami dałam mu w prezencie tą wieżę Eiffla, co kurzyła się w pudełku w szafie. – Mój wzrok powędrował na twarz mężczyzny. – Wystraszył się tego.

— Pamiątki z Paryża? – Zdziwienie Roberta nie stanowiło dla mnie żadnej niespodzianki. Sama nie lepiej wtedy zareagowałam.

— Wpadł w szał i musiałam iść po pielęgniarzy – mruknęłam przypominając sobie tamto zdarzenie. – Wróciłam dopiero jak się uspokoił. Wtedy nie był już Bartem tylko Jaredem, tym właściwym pacjentem.

— Skąd masz pewność, który jest tym właściwym?

— To widać jak się z nim przebywa, poza tym, sam nieraz widziałeś go w filmach. – Przygryzłam wargę coś sobie uświadamiając. Otóż nadal nie odkryłam, jakie czynniki wpływają na zmianę jednego w drugiego. – Jared, wyjaśnił mi, dlaczego Bart tak zareagował, ale to teraz mniej ważne. Wtedy, Jared był dość rozmowny, nie unikał mnie, ani nie siedział w odległym kącie pokoju, a dzisiaj jak usiłowałam z nim porozmawiać w ogrodzie to czułam się, jakbym mówiła do kamiennej rzeźby. Myślałam, że może świeże powietrze jakoś pomoże, ale widać się myliłam.

— Chciałaś z nim porozmawiać w ogrodzie? Może powinnaś spróbować z nim pogadać na osobności? W ogrodzie dużo ludzi mogło was widzieć, co jeśli czuł się tam osaczony?

Musiałam przyznać Robertowi rację. Być może moim błędem było wyjście do ogrodu, a nie zaczekanie na niego w pokoju.

Postanowiłam następnego dnia ponowić wizytę u pacjenta, i tym razem poszczęściło mi się, gdyż siedział w pokoju brzdąkając na swojej gitarze.

_**14 stycznia 2018**_

Nie wzięłam ze sobą ani notatek ani dyktafonu. Chciałam, żeby chory w pełni mi zaufał i otworzył się przede mną. Pragnienie pomocy temu człowiekowi powoli stawało się dla mnie ważniejsze niż moja praca dyplomowa, dlatego postanowiłam dołożyć wszelkich starań, aby nakłonić go do współpracy.

— To twoja piosenka? – Przysiadłszy na sofie spróbowałam rozpocząć rozmowę. – Podoba mi się.

Po jego twarzy przemknął cień uśmiechu, chociaż mogło mi się równie dobrze tylko wydawać. W każdym bądź razie postanowiłam iść za ciosem.

— Jako dziecko chciałam nauczyć się grać. – Przygryzłam wargę obserwując jego reakcję. – Rodzice uważali to za stratę czasu i zamiast tego zapisali mnie na balet.

— Jeśli chcesz mnie o coś zapytać to, to zrób – odezwał się nagle. – Nie lubię takich podchodów tym bardziej, jeśli są wyssane z palca.

— Rozgryzłam Barta, ale ciebie za cholerę nie potrafię. – Skrzyżowałam ręce na piersiach przylegając plecami do oparcia sofy. – Nie rozumiem, od czego zależą twoje chęci do rozmowy.

— Od zaufania – odparł krótko wracając do grania.

Po pokoju rozniosła się piękna, choć nieznana mi, melodia. Oczarował mnie tym, z jaką pasją palce jego lewej dłoni tańczyły na gryfie instrumentu i jak, trzymając w drugiej kostkę, szarpał za struny wydobywając z nich dźwięk. W tych ruchach było coś magicznego, niepozwalającego oderwać wzroku.

— I pomyśleć, że marnujesz swój talent tutaj. – Pokręciłam głową w niedowierzaniu.

— Komuś to zawdzięczam. Sam siebie tu nie wsadziłem i sam siebie stąd nie wyciągnę.

— Mogę ci pomóc, tylko potrzebuję współpracy z twojej strony. A moje podchody wcale nie były wyssane z palce.

Nie odpowiedział mi tym razem, jedynie uśmiechnął się do siebie samego wracając do swojego zajęcia. Zrozumiałam to, jako koniec tej rozmowy, dlatego opuściłam szpital z dość mieszanymi uczuciami.

Kolejne tygodnie próbowałam zdobyć zaufanie Jareda. Zachowywałam się jak przyjaciółka odwiedzająca chorego, który potrzebuje rozmowy o niczym i wszelkich nowinek zza murów szpitala. Kilkukrotnie miałam też okazję rozmowy z Bartem, choć ten, wciąż urażony prezentem ode mnie, nie potrafił ukryć niechęci, przez co był nad wyraz złośliwy.

Coś się zmieniło w moim podejściu do tego pacjenta, choć nie miałam wtedy jeszcze takiej tego świadomości. Mimo wszystko, zmiany wtedy się zaczęły, a ja je zupełnie zignorowałam.

Początek lutego przyniósł nie tylko masę białego puchu za oknem, ale też kolejny przełom, który z pewnością można uznać przełomu na miarę incydentu z wieżą Eiffla.

_**2 lutego 2018**_

Jareda spotkałam jak wracał z cotygodniowego spotkania z profesorem Polley'em, co stanowiło nieodłączną część pobytu w szpitalu. Z własnych źródeł wiedziałam, że te spotkania nic nie wnosiły do terapii, może nawet szkodziły, gdyż chory ignorował pytania lekarza i milczał podczas całych dwugodzinnych sesji.

— Chciałbym móc zmienić prowadzącego mnie głąba na ciebie – odezwał się pacjent, kiedy stanęłam między nim a pielęgniarzem.

— Jestem tylko studentką. – Niemal się zarumieniłam widząc jego wzrok spoczywający na mnie.

Domyślałam się powodu nieporozumienia pomiędzy chorym a lekarzem, był to brak zaufania. Bez tego większość ludzi nie potrafiła się otworzyć przed drugą osobą, a co dopiero ktoś z zaburzeniem osobowości lękliwej.

— Pogadamy w pokoju, bo muszę iść coś jeszcze załatwić. Za pół godziny przyjdę do ciebie.

Nie zdążyłam nawet odwrócić się do niego plecami, kiedy powietrze przeszył wściekły wrzask. Spojrzałam w stronę pielęgniarza rzucającego się żeby przytrzymać Jareda, po czym zauważyłam jak twarz pacjenta zmienia się we wściekły grymas, jak w chwili wręczenia prezentu Bartowi.

— Ty dwulicowa żmijo! – Słowa te nie wychodziły już z ust wokalisty, należały do jego alter-ego, a ich adresat stał właśnie przy drzwiach wejściowych oddziału. – Nie chce cię widzieć!

— Jay, skarbie, przyniosłam ci ciastka od twojej mamy – Wysoka szatynka o figurze Marilyn Monroe, ubrana w grube futro, zbliżyła się do Barta, jeszcze bardziej go tym drażniąc. – Mam też pozdrowienia od Shannona.

— Ty, wredna, ździro! – Warknięcie chorego zgrane było z próbą uwolnienia się z uścisku pielęgniarza poprzez szarpnięcie. – Jak mogłaś nas tak potraktować? Mało ci daliśmy?

— Bart, uspokój się – odezwałam się spokojnie, nieporadnie dotykając jego ramienia.

— On się nie nazywa Bart. – Prychnięcie żony pacjenta przypominało mi prychnięcie urażonej kocicy.

— Jeśli chce pani jeszcze bardziej mu zaszkodzić, to może niech pani zbliży się jeszcze bardziej – warknęłam ostrzej niż chciałam. W oddali widziałam pielęgniarkę spieszącą z zastrzykiem uspokajającym. – To nie będzie potrzebne, prawda? – Spojrzałam na twarz mężczyzny wykrzywioną w grymasie obrzydzenia. – Uspokoisz się? – Spytałam spokojnie, na co Bart odpowiedział skinieniem głowy.

Razem z pielęgniarzem zabrałam mężczyznę do jego pokoju, gdzie usiadł we fotelu przy oknie, w międzyczasie chwytając antystresową piłeczkę i ją ściskając.

Delikatnie się do siebie uśmiechnęłam widząc niewielki postęp, bo jeszcze niedawno ten człowiek gotów był zdemolować pokój widząc zaledwie przedmiot przypominający mu o tej kobiecie.

— Trzymasz się? – Zbliżyłam się do niego kucając po lewej stronie fotela.

— Czemu to robisz? – Chyba zauważył moja zdziwienie na twarzy, więc sprecyzował pytanie. – Czemu pomagasz takiemu pojebusowi jak ja?

— Zaufaliście mi, zarówno Jared jak i ty. – Spojrzałam mu w oczy, które, choć wciąż pałały chęcią mordu, teraz wyraźnie złagodniały.

— Jesteś pierwszą osobą mówiącą o „nas".

— Wbrew temu, czego mnie uczą, moim zdaniem jedynym sposobem na „wyleczenie" jest po prostu zaakceptowanie drugiej części swojej osobowości i życie z nią w zgodzie. Jak zdobędę wszelkie kwalifikacje mam zamiar to udowodnić.

Niedane było mi dokończyć tej rozmowy, ponieważ zostałam wezwana do profesora Polley'a na rozmowę w sprawie tego incydentu.

Usiłowałam wyjaśnić temu człowiekowi, co tak naprawdę zaszło i jak to wyglądało z mojej strony. Oczywiście uprzednio zostałam niemal zbombardowana zarzutami ze strony pani Leto, która wytknęła mi masę błędów, rzecz jasna, niepopełnionych przeze mnie. Innym argumentem przeciwko mnie miała stać się decyzja o nie podawaniu Bartowi leku uspokajającego, ale na całe szczęście wybroniłam się powołując się na pielęgniarza, jako świadka.

— Musisz uważać, Sarah. – Doktor nie uraczył mnie ani jednym przyjaznym słowem dopóki kobieta nie opuściła pomieszczenia. – Nie możesz się narażać naszym sponsorom.

— To ta kobieta wywołuje agresje u pacjenta i powinna otrzymać zakaz odwiedzin.

— Jest naszym sponsorem i zależy jej na zdrowiu męża.

— Jakoś tego nie okazuje – warknęłam, po czym opuściłam gabinet.

Niemalże natychmiast skierowałam się do pokoju Jareda/Barta. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zastałam tam tego pierwszego, niemal całkowicie odprężonego. Stał w oknie wychodzącym na dziedziniec obserwując jak jego żona opuszcza teren szpitala.

— Chyba rozgryzłam was do końca – szepnęłam stojąc tuż za jego plecami. Odwrócił się powoli mrużąc błękitne oczy w oczekiwaniu na rozwinięcie tematu.

Przystąpienie do końcowego egzaminu nie przysporzyło mi większych problemów. Początek maja upłynął na powtarzaniu do egzaminu pisemnego, mimo to zdałam go prawie idealnie.

W połowie czerwca czekała mnie nieco cięższa batalia. Przed specjalną komisją miałam przedstawić przypadek opisany w mojej pracy, następnie odpowiedzieć na pytania jego dotyczące. Od ostatniego z pytań zależało moje być albo nie być.

— Co według ciebie byłoby najskuteczniejszą metodą leczenia tego przypadku?

— Po pierwsze trzeba zaznaczyć, że chory rozdzielił swoje „ja" na dwa odrębne bardzo różniące się od siebie, mając na celu swego rodzaju ochronę jego wrażliwszej strony. Jego kontrola nad drugą osobowością została utracona w chwili silnego zranienia przez osobę, której w pełni zaufał, a która go bez skrupułów wykorzystała. Oprócz leków hamujących objawy, w tym przypadku agresje, których dawka powinna być zmniejszana równomiernie do postępów w leczeniu, starałabym się nauczyć pacjenta równowagi pomiędzy poszczególnymi osobowościami. Druga osobowość została stworzona w celu ochrony przed zranieniem, dlatego jest ona choremu potrzebna, bo bez niej czuje się on stale zagrożony.

Nadzwyczaj szczerze odpowiedziałam na to pytanie, choć przestrzegano mnie przed tym. Komisja egzaminacyjna miała określony schemat tego jak powinna brzmieć odpowiedź.

_**21 czerwca 2018**_

— Gratuluję! – Robert niemal udusił mnie z radości jak tylko opuściłam aulę uczelni z dyplomem. – Jestem z ciebie taki dumny.

— Nareszcie będziesz mogła pomagać ludziom tak jak chciałaś. – Duma w oczach rodziców przyprawiła mnie o łzy szczęścia.

Do czary szczęścia dolał wieczorny telefon od profesora Polley'a. Kiedy w salonie świętowałam z najbliższą rodziną i paroma znajomymi mój dyplom, on zaproponował mi staż na swoim oddziale.

**Part III**

Lato rozpoczęło się pozytywnie od dwutygodniowego wyjazdu w góry, gdzie miałam dość czasu, żeby zastanowić się nad paroma sprawami prywatnym. Nie mogłam się jednak doczekać powrotu do domu, aby móc udać się do szpitala na spotkanie z Jaredem/Bartem. Chciałam jak najprędzej móc z nim znowu porozmawiać i zagłębić się ponownie do jego świata.

Mimo ważnych decyzji podjętych razem z Robertem, dotyczących naszej wspólnej przyszłości, nie zrezygnowałam z chęci pomocy pacjentowi opisywanemu przeze mnie w pracy zaliczeniowej. Nie ważne czy wybierałam właśnie pościel do nowego domu, czy z listą gości na kolanach planowałam rozsadzenie ich na weselu, cały czas moje myśli zajmował ten przypadek.

Pierwsza, po ukończeniu przeze mnie szkoły, rozmowa z chorym odbyła się w drugiej połowie lipca, kiedy już jako pełnoprawna stażystka musiałam mieć ze sobą dyktafon.

_**19 lipca 2018**_

Z narzuconym na ramiona białym kitlem spieszyłam do dyżurki pielęgniarek, aby dowiedzieć się jak sprawuje się pacjent. Jak się okazało od ostatniego razu nie trzeba mu było podawać żadnych środków uspokajających, jedynie środki nasenne otrzymywał on w stałej dawce. Ze względu na moją dłuższą nieobecność uznałam za stosowne zapytać o odwiedziny, chociaż nie spodziewałam się, aby żona go odwiedzała po awanturze, jaką wywołała niespełna miesiąc prędzej.

— Wybacz moją dłuższą nieobecność, ale miałam ostatnio sporo na głowie. – Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie siedząc już naprzeciwko Jareda w jego pokoju. – Zdałam ostatnie egzaminy i teraz jestem pełnoprawną stażystką na oddziale.

— Gratuluję. – Mężczyzna uściskał moją dłoń. – Cieszę się, że moja osoba ci w tym pomogła.

— Nadal jednak chciałabym z tobą wyjaśnić pewne nieścisłości – mruknęłam zaglądając do notatek. – Bo ciągle nie rozumiem jak poddałeś się w pełni swojemu alter-ego.

— Nie poddałem się mu, ja po prostu nigdy nad nim nie panowałem – zaśmiał się cicho. – Jak już wiesz, stworzyłem go w celu ochrony samego siebie. W show biznesie czasami to jest konieczne, bo wychodząc na scenę jestem kimś zupełnie innym niż siedząc w domu z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Z czasem wszystko zaczęło się mieszać, jeden zamiast w domu znajdował się na scenie albo przed kamerą podczas wywiadów, a drugi płatał pierwszemu psikusa wyżywając się na bliskich. – Jego jasne oczy wpatrzone były tępo w stolik do kawy, jakby on sam znajdował się gdzieś w przeszłości przywołując do siebie obrazy minionych wydarzeń. – Obejrzyj kilka wywiadów to zauważysz, że na niektórych wypowiadam się spokojnie bez zbędnych dowcipów, na innych zachowuje się jak dziecko roznoszone przez nadmiar energii i szukające możliwości żeby pobroić.

— Nie wydaje mi się abyś był jedynym z takim problemem – odparłam poważnie. – Inni też się zachowują podobnie. To zależy od czyjegoś charakteru, nie od twojego drugiego „ja".

— Może popełniłem błąd nie starając się zapanować nad Bartem, ale mimo wszystko jemu wiele zawdzięczam. Poza tym, moje drugie „ja" czyni mnie w jakiś sposób wyjątkowym, nie sądzisz? Bez niego byłbym zwyczajnym czterdziesto paroletnim facetem latającym po scenie ze zgrzytającymi kośćmi i mikrofonem w dłoni.

— Oceniasz siebie zbyt krytycznie. Jesteś wrażliwym na sztukę, przystojnym facetem z masą świetnych pomysłów w głowie. Każdy ma drugą stronę swojej natury, drugą osobowość, z tą różnicą, że inni współpracują ze swoim drugim „ja" i tworzą z nim jedność.

— Ale nie każdy ląduje za to w psychiatryku – mruknął z goryczą. – Nie każdy z tego powodu musi czuć się jak zużyte gówno wyrzucone na śmietnik.

— Przecież tak nie jest! – Być może nieco przesadziłam ze swoim oburzeniem, jednak byłam w pełni świadoma swoich działań w tym momencie. Musiałam przekonać Jareda o tym, jak ważny jest dla innych ludzi, aby jego samoocena się podniosła po upadku zafundowanym przez żonę. – Masa ludzi za tobą tęskni i wspiera cię na odległość. Czyżbyś zapomniał o fanach, o przyjaciołach i rodzinie?

— Ty chyba jeszcze nie rozumiesz. – Jego przyprószone siwizną włosy zatrzęsły się, kiedy pokręcił głową. – Moja żona obróciła wszystkich przeciwko mnie. Nawet mój brat mnie przekonywał do pobytu tutaj.

Przygryzając wargę przyglądałam się pacjentowi analizując jego słowa. Jeśli faktycznie było tak jak mówił, zanim mu pomogę będę musiała odbyć dość ważną rozmowę z jego bliskimi. Wyłączając oczywiście żonę, która prawdopodobnie na sam mój widok wezwałaby policję.

Dla większego komfortu Jareda i chęci, jako takiego odprężenia jego osoby, zeszłam na nieco przyjemniejsze tematy. Pragnęłam poznać nie tylko historię jego choroby, ale także jego samego.

Zaraz po wizycie u chorego usiłowałam od pielęgniarek wyciągnąć jego adres, co oczywiście nie wyszło. Nienawidziłam tego, że wszyscy pracujący w tym szpitalu byli takimi służbistami gotowymi donieść na kogoś w razie jego potknięcia. Nie pozostawało mi nic innego jak udać się do samego profesora Polley'a.

— Muszę porozmawiać z jego bratem. – Rozpoczęłam wyjaśnienia po pierwszym wybuchu oburzenia mojego przełożonego, który nie rozumiał, dlaczego ma złamać zasady i podać mi adres pacjenta. – Przed trafieniem Barta tutaj, byli bardzo zgrani ze sobą, a ich relacji nie mogła zniszczyć żadna sprzeczka. Moim zdaniem rozmowa z bratem by pomogła naszemu pacjentowi.

— Masz świadomość, że to wbrew panującym zasadom?

— Biorę na siebie całą odpowiedzialność, jeśli się mylę, bo jestem pewna swoich racji.

Koniec końców przekonałam starego wygę do mojego punktu widzenia. Zgodził się na podać mi adres jednocześnie przestrzegając przed wpadką. Nie musiał mi nawet wspominać o uważaniu na panią Leto, bo tego w pełni byłam świadoma.

Jedyne, co mi teraz pozostawało to wybrać się pod wskazany adres w wolnej chwili. Idealny moment przypadł na ostatni weekend lipca.

_**28 lipca 2018**_

Piękny sobotni ranek zwiastował całkiem przyjemny dzień i, choć cholernie się denerwowałam, nie mogłam się doczekać popołudniowej wizyty w domu chorego. Z plotek, jakie słyszałam, wiedziałam, że żona Jareda mieszka w mieszkaniu w centrum miasta, gdzie może bez przeszkód widywać się z własnymi znajomymi nie narażając na szwank swoich relacji z rodziną swojego męża.

Pod nieobecność Roberta pozwoliłam sobie pożyczyć jego samochód stojący na pobliskim parkingu strzeżonym. Zapakowawszy się w sportowe audi, ruszyłam na przedmieścia po drugiej stronie miasta.

Nieco zaskoczył mnie widok domu, pięknego w swojej prostocie i bieli, gdyż spodziewałam się po tym człowieku czegoś bardziej charakterystycznego. Tutaj nawet nie można było mówić o ogrodzie nadrabiającym braki domu, bo sam ogród od strony frontu stanowił jedynie trawnik, dwa krzaki róż i pnący się po balustradzie werandy bluszcz.

Z niemałym wahaniem nacisnęłam na przycisk dzwonka, po czym do mych uszu dobiegł szaleńczy śmiech zza drzwi żywcem wyrwany z filmu grozy opowiadającego historię jakiegoś szaleńca. Niemalże parsknęłam śmiechem na samą myśl o komizmie tej sytuacji.

— Tak? – Drzwi otworzyła mi starsza pani z włosami niemalże białymi i ufnym wzrokiem.

— Nazywam się Sarah Stone, jestem stażystką w szpitalu imienia Freuda, chciałabym zamienić parę słów z rodziną Jareda.

Przełknęłam dyskretnie ślinę w obawie przed odmową, jednak zamiast tego kobieta uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i zaprosiła mnie do środka. Niemal natychmiast zostałam zaprowadzona na taras, gdzie usiadłam przy stoliku, przez co nie mogłam przyjrzeć się wnętrzu domu.

W oczekiwaniu na zaoferowaną mi kawę rozglądałam się dyskretnie po tylniej części domu zauważając basen w prawym rogu ogrodzonej murem działki, a po przeciwnej stronie zagajnik z kwiatami zdobiącymi teren wokół małego oczka wodnego.

— Słodzi pani? – Usłyszałam po chwili wyrwana z lekkiego zamyślenia.

— Tak, dziękuję – odparłam z uśmiechem odbierając od kobiety cukierniczkę by móc posłodzić postawiony przede mną gorący napój.

— Długo zajmujesz się moim synem?

— Mniej więcej od roku staram się mu pomóc. W tym roku zdobyłam dyplom i jestem stażystką, ale oczywiście doktor Polley mnie kontroluje.

— Świeże spojrzenie zawsze się przydaje, jednak ja już utraciłam nadzieje na powrót mojego syna do domu.

W głosie pani Leto nie wyczułam tej nuty wyrachowania jak u żony pacjenta, o nie. Tutaj słychać było troskę matki o syna, dlatego też miałam pewność, że mogę z nią szczerze porozmawiać i uzyskam wszelkie odpowiedzi potrzebne mi, aby pomóc choremu.

Nasza rozmowa potoczyła się dość swobodnie poczynając od dzieciństwa spędzonego na podróżowaniu, przez początki kariery i sprowadzenie się do Los Angeles, aż po czas zanim wokalista trafił do szpitala. W końcu doszło do tematu synowej pani Constance, sposobu, w jaki się poznali oraz ich wzajemnych stosunków.

— Amelia, nie przepadała za tymi ciągłymi zmianami nastroju. – Kobieta umoczyła wargi dopijając resztę kawy z kubka, po czym kontynuowała. – Jared miał często dni, kiedy potrafił zamknąć się w sypialni, brzdąkać na gitarze, a chwilami był podekscytowany ponad wszelką miarę. Ona tego nie potrafiła znieść.

— Myślę, że wiem, o czym pani mówi. – Uśmiechnęłam się ciepło do mojej rozmówczyni chcąc jej dodać nieco otuchy. – Jared jest artystą i to część jego procesu twórczego. W ten sposób też odreagowuje stres.

— Ona tego nie rozumiała, uważała to za nienormalne, żeby mężczyzna w jego wieku tak się zachowywał. Amelia pragnęła idealnego męża, jednak chyba przeceniła urok osobisty mojego syna.

— Chciała założyć rodzinę?

— Nie, nie. Nie chciała dzieci, to też stało się powodem ich kłótni, po czasie pierwszego zauroczenia. Niestety było już po ślubie, a Amelia w życiu nie pozwoliłaby mu odejść.

— Może uzna pani to pytanie za głupie, ale muszę spytać. – Zebrawszy się w sobie postanowiłam poruszyć temat Barta. – Pani syn posiada swoje alter-ego, czy miała pani z nim styczność?

— Wiem, o co chodzi. – Kąciki delikatnych warg zadrgały leciutko unosząc się ku górze. – Już od małego lubił, po narysowaniu czegoś, uważać to za dzieło swojego wymyślonego przyjaciela.

— Kiedy zaczął karierę dawało mu to poczucie bezpieczeństwa – mruknęłam cicho przygryzając dolną wargę.

W pewnym momencie zrozumiałam, że być może Amelia poznała Barta, który oczarował ja swoim talentem aktorskim udając ułożonego mężczyznę. Była jedyną godną jego geniuszu, ale nie przewidział jej reakcji na Jareda.

— Mamy gościa? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos mężczyzny zajmującego właśnie miejsce obok mnie. Grube brwi wygięte przy okazji diabelskiego półuśmiechu, pełne usta otoczone kilkudniowym zarostem i nieco duży nos, sprawiły, że poznałam brata Jareda, dzięki czemu nie musiał mi się przedstawiać.

— Sarah przyjechała, żeby porozmawiać o twoim bracie. – Wyjaśniła krótko pani Leto. – Chce mu pomóc.

Twarz Shannona spoważniała, a mięśnie ramion napięły się. Prawdopodobnie poruszany temat stanowił drażliwy dla niego grunt.

— Bratowa znowu pragnie mu pomóc? – Spytał z wyraźną pogardą.

— Nie, ja próbuje – odparłam dumnie unosząc podbródek. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co na to żona Jareda. Ja chcę mu pomóc, dlatego tu jestem.

— Więc jedynym co powinnaś wiedzieć jest to, że sprzeciwialiśmy się jego pobytowi w szpitalu, ale nie dał nam wyboru.

— Jak mam to rozumieć?

— Ześwirował, przestał być sobą i zachowywał się jak Bartholomew Cubbins, którego wymyślił dla zaintrygowania fanów. Odbijało się to nie tylko na relacjach między nami, ale też na zespole, a do tego nie mogłem dopuścić. Pech chciał, że wszystko zaczęło się od wieści o ciąży Amelii.

Zmarszczyłam nos nie do końca nadążając za słowami perkusisty. W wyrazie jego twarzy wciąż widziałam pogardę, do czego dołączył jeszcze wstręt, by skumulować się we wściekłości buzującej mu w żyłach.

— Szkoda tylko, że wtedy byliśmy w trasie i nie widział jej ponad rok. Zawsze miała jakąś wymówkę. Tymczasem, powinnaś już iść. – Spojrzenie Shannona utkwione we mnie dawało mi do zrozumienia, że nie żartuje. Właśnie mnie wyprosił bez zbędnych ceregieli.

Niezrażony skarceniem przez matkę odprowadził mnie do samochodu, jakby chcąc dopilnować mojego odjazdu.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu wcale nie o to chodziło. Zaraz po tym jak zajęłam miejsce kierowcy, wręczył mi kopertę z listem wymuszając również obietnicę dostarczenia jej do Jareda, co też uczyniłam zanim wróciłam do domu. Nie myślałam, że będzie to miało tak fatalne skutki.

Robert powitał mnie w domu obiadem z jednej z naszych ulubionych restauracji. Z radością spuściłam z siebie wszelkie toksyny opowiadając mu o minionym poranku i o tym, czego się dowiedziałam.

Zamykając oczy czułam dziwny niepokój a jednocześnie przekonanie o rychłym końcu rozwiązaniu problemów Jareda/Barta.

_**29 lipca 2018**_

Idąc szpitalnym korytarzem jadłam jabłko kupione po drodze na pobliskim targu. Niosłam też jedno dla Jareda, który mimowolnie stał się moim przyjacielem. Chciałam mu pomóc nie tylko, dlatego, że był chory, ale łączyła mnie z nim więź zaufania i zrozumienia, co musiało kiedyś zaowocować tragedią. Doszło to do mnie po przekroczeniu progu jego pokoju.

W przyciemnionym przez grube zasłony pomieszczeniu panowała niczym niezmącona cisza, tak bardzo niepodobna do mieszkającego w nim mężczyzny. Zazwyczaj witały mnie trzy rodzaje dźwięków: szarpanie strun gitary, wystukiwanie rytmu palcem lub skrzypienie podłogi pod poruszającym się mieszkańcem.

— Jared? Bart? – Zawołałam nasłuchując

Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi skierowałam się do niewielkiej łazienki połączonej z pokojem, której drzwi były przymknięte. Moje serce stanęło na ułamek sekundy, kiedy do mych uszu dobiegło pełne bólu sapnięcie.

Choćbym nie wiem, jakie scenariusze rozwoju sytuacji brała pod uwagę, to to, co zobaczyłam po pchnięciu drzwi sparaliżowało mnie. Jedynie głos nie odmówił mi posłuszeństwa, raczej pchany przez stres zabrzmiał jeszcze głośniej i mocniej wzywając pomocy.

Jared leżał w wannie znajdującej się w tym niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Z nożem do owoców ledwo trzymanym w prawej dłoni i głębokimi nacięciami na obu nadgarstkach ubrany w jeden ze swoich powyciąganych swetrów wpatrywał się w sufit nieobecnym wzrokiem. Na policzkach widziałam spływające słone krople, które wsiąkały w jego ubranie.

Gęsta karmazynowa ciecz spływała z ran, które były widoczne dzięki podwiniętym rękawom, po powierzchni wanny na jej dno brudząc dresowe spodnie, jakie miał na sobie.

Moje serce niemal pękło przez widok, jaki trwał przede mną. Chcąc mu pomóc przyklęknęłam przy nim odbierając mu nóż i rzucając go na bok jak najdalej od Jareda. Wzrokiem przeszukałam otoczenie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby zastąpić pasek, którym chciałam powstrzymać dopływ krwi do ran. Na całe szczęście pielęgniarze zjawili się szybko. Odsunąwszy mnie na bok zajęli się pomocą pacjentowi.

Widząc znikające za drzwiami nosze, opadłam na fotel i, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach, rozpłakałam się jak małe dziecko dając upust emocjom. Kiedy tylko mój umysł się oczyścił, a oddech stał się spokojny, rozejrzałam się ponownie po pokoju. Nic się w nim nie zmieniło od ostatniej mojej wizyty. Żadnych śladów ataku wściekłości, zero szkód w meblach. Zupełne nic.

Moją uwagę przykuła jednak leżąca na stole koperta z widniejącym na niej moim imieniem. Drżącymi dłońmi otworzyłam ją i przeczytałam list znajdujący się w środku.

_**29 listopada 2018**_

— Zeznała pani, że pan Leto zostawił pani list. Co ten list zawierał? – Padło z ust prokuratora.

— Pożegnanie – odparłam krótko czując napływające do oczu łzy.

— Zajmowała się pani tym przypadkiem za pozwoleniem profesora Polley'a, czy jest pani w stanie powiedzieć, dlaczego akurat pani jest adresatką tego listu?

— Prawdopodobnie jestem jedyną osobą, której ufał.

— Jako osoba zamknięta w sobie z zaburzeniami osobowości lękliwej ciężko mu nawiązywało się kontakt z ludźmi, w tym z lekarzami, więc dlaczego pani się to udało?

— Chciałabym to wiedzieć, ale niestety nie powiedział mi tego. Może zrozumiał, że chcę mu szczerze pomóc. Wszyscy jego bliscy go opuścili, został sam, bez przyjaciół, więc jak tylko pojawił się ktoś, kto okazał mu zrozumienie to on zaufał.

— Był to pani pierwszy pacjent, ale nie jedyny, prawda? – Skinęłam głową w odpowiedzi na to pytanie oczekując kolejnego ciosu, którym miało być wspomnienie treści pozostawionego mi listu. – Czy mogłaby pani nam przedstawić powód tego samobójstwa?

— Jared czuł się odrzucony. Opisując to uczucie użył nawet słów „zużyte gówno wyrzucone na śmietnik", dlatego też to, czego dowiedział się w liście od brata zabolało go na tyle mocno, aby chciał pozbyć się wewnętrznego bólu. Zdradzony przez matkę, oszukany przez żonę i brata, żył w szpitalu ze świadomością, że nikt z jego bliskich nie chce mu pomóc. Nikt nie oczekuje jego powrotu. Jared był artystą, który pragnął czuć się potrzebny i doceniony, nie ważne jak postrzegaliśmy jego zaburzenia, potrzebował wsparcia, którego ani razu podczas pobytu w szpitalu nie otrzymał od rodziny czy przyjaciół.

Moje serce krwawiło z każdym słowem coraz bardziej, bo wśród ludzi na sali widziałam lodowate spojrzenie Amelii – żony Jareda, jego brata Shannona i matkę. Żadne z nich nie wyglądało na poruszone na tyle, aby okazać swoją rozpacz z powodu śmierci bliskiego. Moja świadomość przypominała mi o słowach zapisanych na pożółkłej kartce listu zostawionego dla mnie przez muzyka: „_Mi się nie da pomóc. Jestem zbyt zranionym człowiekiem, by nawet tak wspaniały przyjaciel jak ty, mógł mi pomóc. Shannon wyznał mi prawdę o dziecku mojej żony, było jego. Zniósłbym to może jakoś, gdyby nie fakt, że moja matka pragnęła najbardziej z nich wszystkich zataić przede mną prawdę. Oni byli mi tak bliscy jak bliskie są atomy tworzące cząsteczkę, dlatego nie mam wyboru. Życie w takim bólu i poczuciu bycia niepotrzebnym jest dla mnie nic nie warte, wolę to skończyć zanim spotka mnie kolejny zawód. Dziękuję Ci przyjaciółko za chęć pomocy."_

Łzy przysłaniające mi wzrok, spłynęły słonym potokiem po policzkach w momencie, kiedy wpatrywałam się w grób na pobliskim cmentarzu. Już nie był on jedynie Bartem, chorym na zaburzenia osobowości, ale Jaredem, moim przyjacielem, który osiągnął wreszcie spokój wyzbywając się bólu życia na tym świecie.

Nie winiłam go za problemy, jakich mi przysporzyło to, co zrobił. Jego samobójstwo odbiło się niekorzystnie na moim dyplomie, przez co ciężko mi było znaleźć pracę inną niż ta w szpitalu Freuda. Nic nie można było na to poradzić, bo przecież skąd mógł wiedzieć, co się stanie?

— W życiu jest jedna pewna rzecz: śmierć. – Uśmiechnęłam się smutno wpatrując w znicz palący się przy nagrobku. – Do zobaczenia, przyjacielu.

Położywszy na trawie małą różę, opuściłam cmentarz, przed którego wejściem czekał na mnie Robert.

_So don't forget to breathe tonight_

_Tonight's the last to say good-bye_

„Psycho" by _Alex TheJokerStory_


End file.
